Pesadillas
by RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Escena corta y sin mucho contenido, Yuuri y Wolfram se sobreponen a una pesadilla del rey la manera mas descontrolada posible. PWP. Yuuram.


**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

**Pareja:** Yuuram.

**P.O.V:**point of view (punto de vista). El narrador es Yuuri.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, +18, sexo explícito. PWP: plot what plot, nada de trama. Oneshot.

* * *

**Pesadillas**

.

.

.

.

.

Mi conciencia vuelve de a poco a mí en medio de la profunda oscuridad, me siento totalmente desconcertado. Mi corazón late como si hubiera corrido una maratón y estoy transpirado. Por un momento no se si hay algo bajo mi cuerpo, ni tampoco recuerdo el lugar en el que estaba. El estruendo que recorrió mi columna vertebral aun me deja una sensación horrible en todo el cuerpo, sé que estoy en la cama pero no siento suficiente firmeza para dejar de estar asustado. Las imágenes se repiten en mi cabeza, una pesadilla que apenas recuerdo se vuelve cada segundo más lejana mientras el aire aun no entra en mis pulmones.

Dejo caer levemente mi cabeza y logro jadear, esto me hace volver un poco en mis sentidos. La oscuridad aun es absoluta pero ahora si recuerdo donde estoy. No estoy solo. Mis compañeros tienen que estar en algún lugar cercano, unos cuerpos están a mi lado. Cuando apenas me estoy recuperando del miedo, un par de brazos me agarran por detrás. El cuerpo que me sostiene y acaba de asustarme está hirviendo y me acuna en su pecho. Me gustaría decir que odio que me traten como un niño, pero no solo no puedo hablar porque mis emociones desbordan sin sentido sino que estoy necesitado de este abrazo. No puedo rechazar el cariño de las manos firmes que sostienen mi cabeza y acarician mis cabellos.

No sollozo, aprieto fuerte mis parpados y respiro profundamente. Los recuerdos verdaderos de muerte y horrores vuelven a mí, ya no es la pesadilla, si las imágenes de la realidad que causa esos sueños con tanta frecuencia. Para mis compañeros no son una novedad mis terrores nocturnos, incluso ellos son perseguidos por recuerdos horribles a su manera. No me siento tan mal de ser tan débil, después de todo tengo a mi compañero Japonés a mi lado que sufre todas las mismas penurias conmigo. Y aunque el resto de mis acompañantes resultan más experimentados, hay un límite para la frialdad de sus corazones donde todos nos volvemos igual de vulnerables.

Siento la suave respiración sobre mi rostro, labios suaves se posan sobre mi frente. Solo durante un momento me relajo, pero mi comodidad desaparece progresivamente a medida que recupero un poco mis sentidos. Aún estoy soñoliento, pero no lo suficiente para saber que alguien está disfrutando demasiado que he sido más permisivo que de costumbre. No puedo escapar de esta posición sin moverme bruscamente y molestar a la otra persona que está al otro lado. Que seamos tres en esta cama se vuelve aún más incómodo cuando unos dedos suaves acarician la piel desnuda de mi lado derecho por debajo de mi ropa.

"¡Hey, manos largas!" grito en mi mente. Frunzo el ceño. Su nariz rosa suavemente mi cachete. Estoy completamente seguro de que ha formado una sonrisa con su rostro peligrosamente cerca. Sus labios me besan una vez muy lentamente sobre mis labios cerrados. Me ha tomado desprevenido y agradezco que en esta oscuridad no pueda verse mi cara en este momento. Se me erizan los cabellos de la nuca y agarro con fuerza la ropa a la altura de su pecho empujando con el puño para separarlo. "¡Aléjate, hay más gente en esta cama!" pienso una y otra vez desesperadamente para que mis ondas mentales le lleguen fuertes y claras.

Parece que el mensaje es confuso porque sucede todo lo contrario. Este idiota se ha emocionado, la mano que me toma por la cintura tira de mí con fuerza hacia su cuerpo y no tengo a donde escapar cuando intenta besarme de nuevo.

Me quedo muy quieto rogando que no diga nada ni que haga ningún sonido, que todo siga en silencio. Ya ha sido suficiente con el roce de las sabanas y el crujir del colchón bajo el peso de nuestros movimientos anteriores. Como he corrido mi rostro contra las almohadas para que no pueda alcanzar mi boca su próximo lugar favorito es mi cuello. ¡Rayos! Ese es mi punto débil y me ha mordido, mis piernas se contraen en el lugar porque me resisto a moverme. Cielos, se siente bien. ¡No! ¡Esto está totalmente prohibido! No puedo dejarme llevar cuando me besuquean el cuello con más gente en esta habitación.

El tercero en discordia sobre este colchón se mueve. Me congelo en el lugar y mi estúpido atacante nocturno hace lo mismo. Aún tengo los dedos cerrados sobre su ropa con fuerza y él no afloja la fuerza con la que sostiene mi cuerpo. Parece que va al baño. Pero puedo sentir la sensación de su incomodidad. Mierda. No sé con qué cara voy a mirar a Murata mañana. Apenas se vaya pienso susurrar unas palabras para nada ambles a este idiota que me ha puesto en esta situación.

Para empeorar todo, siento movimientos en la cama contigua. Temo por la lengua peligrosa del hombre que dormía allí. Se clavan dientes lentamente en mi hombro de nuevo y me tenso ante la presión, nada es peor que sentir mis partes bajas emocionándose solas por ello. "¡Este no es momento para que decidas por tu cuenta!" le grito internamente. Hay una mano alcanzando mi trasero con cautela bajo mi ropa.

Josak no hace comentarios pero suspira pesadamente, eso lo ha dicho todo. ¡Gracias! ¡La he sacado barata y mañana podré verte a los ojos sin querer hacerme el harakiri! Pero odio esta situación porque aunque haya sido una vergüenza más leve, es obvio que _algo_ está pasando aquí. Me da aún más miedo cuando la habitación se ilumina unos minutos al abrirse la puerta, estamos bajo las sabanas al menos. Cuando se cierran la puerta quedamos solos en la oscuridad de nuevo. Estoy por soltar algunas maldiciones bastante importantes pero apenas logro que mi garganta haga sonar unas silabas y una lengua se entromete en mi boca.

—Woff —eso ha sonado como un perro, pero insisto en que me deje hablar girando de lado el rostro hacia la almohada de nuevo. El cuerpo sobre mí esta descontrolado—. ¡Idiota, para ya!

— ¿Por qué? —me dice en una voz apagada contra mi cuello. Sus manos están sobre mi pecho aplastándome contra la cama con su peso. Su muslo encuentra un lugar entre mis piernas y me tienta empujando con firmeza.

— ¿Cómo que porque? —pregunto indignado, mi credibilidad es baja respirando de esta manera.

—Se han ido —se queja infantilmente mientras mete más la mano en la parte trasera de mis pantalones—. No van a volver.

Solo pensar que ellos están pensando exactamente lo que aquí está pasando me hace sentir culpable.

—Pero igual no quiero. —Digo eso pero estoy haciendo todo lo contrario apretándome con más fuerza contra él. Cierro un poco las piernas y la presión se siente muy bien contra su pierna. Wolfram me besa apresurado por convencerme, nada romántico, posesivo. Él simplemente es rudo y se comporta caprichoso en toda situación.

—Ellos ya saben —me dice respirando pesadamente, comienza a moverse contra mi cuerpo—, todos saben.

—No me importa si saben. —Me separo y aplasto mi nariz contra su cuello un momento para pensar mejor—. No tiene nada que ver con esto.

—No es mi culpa no conseguir habitaciones para nosotros solos desde hace tanto tiempo. Incluso si es vergonzoso perder el control de esta manera, ¿realmente vale la pena desperdiciar la oportunidad? No puedo aguantar más después de esto.

Odio tener que darle la razón pero ya he llegado al punto de no retorno, si fuera cabeza dura lo único que me espera es un dolor de testículos atroz.

—Al menos tócame —me ruega, instintivamente aprieto las piernas de nuevo, su voz me pone.

Lo beso y le aprieto el trasero. No voy a mentir, yo también extraño el tiempo a solas. No ha sido hace mucho que comenzamos con esto y como nuevos amantes el ritmo de estos viajes y las cosas que nos suceden no nos dan tiempo a darnos rienda suelta. Es increíble como a veces puedo pasar de sentirme miserable o asqueado de ver cosas horribles, a estar completamente desesperado por tirarme a Wolfram. Él la pasa bien al menos, su humor ha aumentado un 200% de felicidad en general. Y yo no me puedo quejar de este tipo de compañía sexual, ni de tener una pareja estable que me acompañe. Parecen dos cosas totalmente distintas. Estar en la cama significa no tener control de nada, hacemos lo que queremos sin pensarlo ni tener consideraciones. Pero estando en pareja, cuando no estamos desnudos uno sobre el otro, es bastante más complejo como profundizamos nuestra relación y nos cuidamos el uno al otro. Aunque como hombre me resulta algo insultante pensarlo de esta manera, si podría decir que tenemos dos cerebros que piensan cosas totalmente distintas. Aunque tener esta química sexual es lo mejor que nos ha pasado.

Meto la mano dentro de sus pantalones haciéndolo arquearse para generar el espacio suficiente en la ropa. Está duro y caliente, acaricio sus muslos hasta donde me permiten los pantalones y luego subo las manos hasta sus testículos y su pene. Se está riendo mientras me besa. ¡Se lo que sientes, yo también lo he estado extrañando! No lo pienso más y me apuro a desabrocharle los pantalones y bajárselos hasta las rodillas, como si cuanto más rápido terminemos con esto menos peligro corriéramos de que alguien vuelva a entrar. Pero sé que no van a volver, probablemente estén quejándose mientras toman té y decidiendo volver en unas horas. Igualmente, esto de apurarnos y retorcernos bajo las sábanas está incrementando el calor aquí abajo.

Solo me bajo mis pantalones y la ropa interior hasta medio muslo, no puedo moverme bien pero no necesito más. Tiro a Wolfram sobre la cama y le obligo a sacar una pierna completa de la ropa, lo demás no me interesa. Paso mi mano por mi boca y uso la saliva para lubricarlo, él hace lo mismo pero su mano esta alrededor de mi pene erecto. Ronroneo de gusto y nos besamos mientras me apresuro a penetrar con la punta. Es necesario humedecer más hasta que puedo quitar mi mano y me dejo caer sobre él tomándolo con fuerza de los hombros y empujo. Me abraza con las piernas y me desespero, nunca había estado tan excitado antes.

Lo beso en la boca, en el cuello y en el pecho. Mis movimientos son erráticos, no puedo mantener un ritmo o llegaré en cualquier momento. Wolfram suspira contra mi cuello mientras nos abrazamos. Le tomo las manos y las aplasto contra la almohada sobre su cabeza. No puedo con mi genio, disfruto demasiado de subyugarlo si soy yo quien lidera. Me alegro que mi yo dominante le excita tanto como a mí y que disfruta hacerlo fuerte. Sé que la próxima se cobrara su parte y tendré que hacer cualquier cosa que él diga, de solo recordar la última vez pierdo el último poco de control que me queda. Le suelto las manos y con una me agarra la cabeza para besarme con fuerza y con la otra siento como se toca. Aunque me gustaría verlo no tengo tiempo para eso, calvo mis dedos en su piel mientras me muevo frenéticamente golpeando contra sus caderas. Se me corta la respiración y ahogo los sonidos de ambos metiendo mi lengua en su boca. Llegamos casi al mismo tiempo. Continúo moviéndome dentro de él suavemente hasta que llega la calma.

Estoy exhausto, me dejo caer y me recibe con un abrazo fuerte por los hombros. Acaricio sus costillas y su estómago por debajo de la ropa mientras jadeo y recobramos la respiración. Ya no tengo fuerzas.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? No puedo salir…

—Pequeños detalles.

—Importantes detalles. Aunque Murata y Josak van a dormir juntos en la otra cama de seguro, nosotros tenemos que dormir en esta. No podemos hacer un desastre.

Wolfram gruñe, me empuja y apenas salgo pone su mano. Se arrastra a un lado y me imagino como se las ha arreglado cuando escucho la fricción de las sabanas en el borde de la cama. Se sube los pantalones y rueda a mi lado de vuelta boca abajo.

—Ponte la ropa antes de que te olvides —es lo último que me dice.

Me abrocho los pantalones después de limpiarme de la misma forma que él y me giro. No pierde tiempo en acurrucarse contra mi cuando abro los brazos. Me resulta irresistible la forma en que se enrosca en mi cuerpo para dormir, es cómodo y calentito tenerlo cerca. No hay manera que me ataque una pesadilla cuando lo tengo así junto a mí cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
